


Tú

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage





	1. Sebastian

Tocar su piel es algo indescriptible. Hay noches, en las que puedo jurar que la tinta que la pinta en algunos sectores está en relieve y cuenta su historia a través del tiempo. Cuenta sus sentimientos, sus sueños, sus ideales. Me recuerda que ya existe un pequeño pedazo de ella que me pertenece. Lleva mis iniciales, muy cerca del corazón.

 

No se da cuenta, pero cada vez que lo tengo así, pacífica y profundamente dormido a mi lado, delineo con cuidado cada surco y termino besando las dos letras que sé que significan más de lo que puedan decir las palabras. Acaricio también las mías, grabadas en el mismo sitio, nuestra firma de que este trato es real. Nos pertenecemos, a un nivel que nadie puede comprender. A un nivel que no sé si puedan entender algún día.

 

Contengo el suspiro y el sollozo que amenaza con desprenderse de mi pecho. Odio separarme, odio tener que esconderlo. Pero, las circunstancias que nos rodean no son las óptimas y debemos callar. Creímos que podríamos hacerlo funcionar como una camaradería, pero lo notaron. Se dieron cuenta de cómo no podemos estar sin el tacto del otro. Nos pusimos inconscientemente en bandeja para ser censurados. Para ser mostrados con pantallas de lo que deberían ser nuestras vidas. Tradicionalismo, nunca juntos. ¿Qué dirá la gente?

 

Odio el tener que fingir. El no poder ser yo. ¿Algún día podré serlo? Esa pregunta sigue en mi cabeza, junto con mil más y casi todas lo involucran a él. A este hombre tan complicado, tan lleno de sorpresas. Al hombre al que amo.

 

—¿Está todo bien? — la adormilada voz de Chris me hace volver al presente, dándole un beso en la clavícula.

 

—Sí — digo apenas en un susurro — duerme.

 

Suspira y parpadea, observándome con esos ojos que parecen relucir en la oscuridad. —¿Estás llorando?

 

Niego y sonrío. —He bostezado y eso hace que mis ojos se vean llorosos.

 

Se acomoda mejor y acaricia mi mejilla. —Eres un mentiroso terrible.

 

Eso basta para hacer que mis ojos comiencen a liberar la carga salada que acumulaban. Chris me abraza y besa mis cabellos mientras me arrulla. —No pienses en mañana, estoy acá ahora.

 

—Será otro fin de año sin ti — digo al fin — odio ver todas esas fotografías, toda esa pantomima...

 

—Pero no es más que eso bebé...¿lo sabes verdad?

 

—Temo cuando se vuelva realidad — digo despegándome y observándole — temo el día en que me digas que el mejor camino es pretender siempre y nunca volver a vernos.

 

—Sebby... yo nunca...

 

—No lo digas. Decías muchas cosas que nunca harías y has hecho. Igual yo. A este punto, cualquier cosa podría suceder y dejarnos con esto como nada más que un grato recuerdo.

 

Se enfada. Lo sé por la manera en que frunce las cejas y sus ojos relucen aún más azules. Se incorpora y me sienta junto con él en la cama, tomándome de la barbilla.

 

—Acordamos muchas cosas Sebastian. Sé que tú quieres salir y ser tú mismo, pero tu agencia tiene fuertes razones para mantenerte aún en esa sombra. Puedes brillar tanto aún. Y yo creo que puedo hacerlo también.

 

—Algo que no alcanzaremos siendo la pareja del año, ¿no? — sonrío con tristeza — lo sé, estoy consciente de ello.

 

—Entonces...

 

—Me canso de simplemente pretender que todo está bien, que no me duele verla a tu lado y lanzando esas indirectas en sus redes. Odio el papel que desempeña y odio el que no acate lo que le dice tu agencia y...

 

—Te amo — corta mientras aprieta mis brazos — sincera y profundamente Sebastian. Eso no va a cambiar. Ni en el corto ni largo plazo. 

 

—¿Aunque algún día tengamos que decir adiós?

 

Ya no es enojo lo que muestra, es también la duda, la incertidumbre que yo también siento. Me abraza con fuerza y besa mi cuello, acercándose a mi oreja. —Aún así... eres el amor de mi vida.

 

—Mi alma gemela... — continúo enterrando mis dedos entre sus cabellos.

 

—Mi persona especial — concluye con una sonrisa — por siempre.

 

Cierro los ojos y contengo otra lágrima, pego mi frente a la suya y suspiro. —¿Cómo podríamos estar sin el otro?

 

—No lo veo sucediendo — contesta rozando su nariz con la mía — estamos más unidos que nunca... aunque estemos lejos.

 

—Bésame — imploro rodeándolo con mis brazos. Él obedece y yo me dejo llevar. Quiero gritar, quiero llorar, quiero olvidar que no puedo tenerlo como quisiera. Que lo que viene será duro, que dejaré la comodidad de mi ciudad porque no nos quieren juntos. Que estoy aguantando todo por la promesa de algún día, tenerle todos los días. Aunque parte de mí lo dude. Aunque parte de mí grite que soy un idiota.

 

—Te amo — suspiro al sentir sus manos por mis caderas — te amo...

 

Lo haré aunque duela. Aunque todo termine en nada. Porque prefiero mil veces tenerlo un instante... a quedarme con todo este sentimiento adentro.


	2. Chris

Él cree que duermo, pero no es así. He aprendido a controlar mi respiración y a no ponerme ansioso. Pero lo siento. Siento cómo sus dedos delinean la tinta en mi cuerpo y cómo transmiten la sensación de amor y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Sé que sufre con la situación y yo también. La impotencia de no poder hacer demasiado por arreglarlo también me carcome. Intento verle la lógica: ambos tenemos mucho que dar, una carrera que podemos explotar. Pero, hay noches en las que al abrazarlo, deseo secretamente raptarlo y escapar a una isla donde nadie nos juzgue, donde podamos ser nosotros.

 

Pero, tenemos una vida, una meta. Y Sebastian, de los dos, es quien más futuro tiene aún. Mentiría si dijera que no lo he considerado: sería un ladrón de una joya, privaría al mundo de observar lo genial que es cuando está frente a la cámara. ¿Puedo ser así de egoísta? sí, claro que puedo serlo. ¿Sería lo correcto? posiblemente. Pero, el talento de Sebastian merece reconocimiento y, así él se empeñe en quitarle hierro al asunto, de los dos, seré yo quien vele porque así suceda.

 

Claro, el mantenerlo en el medio viene con un alto precio. Uno que los dos debemos pagar con creces, pero... es lo que hay. No me gusta pensar demasiado en el futuro, pero realmente espero — lo imploro — como un futuro en el que él estará conmigo. De una u otra manera. Así me toque aguantar a la pantalla de turno.

 

Escucho el sollozo ahogado y tengo que hablar. Por favor, no llores amor. Es duro, yo mismo he ahogado sollozos cuando estoy lejos y debo poner en escena mi cara de “todo está bien”. Pero acá, en la intimidad de nuestra pequeña burbuja, tú y yo podemos ser libres.

 

Cuando externas tus miedos, no puedo evitar enfadarme. ¿Realmente crees que dejaría que llegue a ese punto? Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y sé que sí, realmente lo crees. Crees que me iría por la salida fácil, crees que desistiré. No te culpo por pensarlo, ¿cómo podría? me he dedicado a ser un idiota con salidas fáciles. Te he hecho daño por no ser precavido con mis elecciones y he aprendido de la peor manera. Sé que a veces parezco ser la peor opción como pareja, pero... tú nunca te has rendido. Y cada noche agradezco en silencio a esa suerte, porque cualquier otro me habría mandado al demonio. Merecería que me mandaras al demonio justo ahora, pero entro en pánico de solo pensarlo. Yo sin ti me muero.

 

—Te amo — aprieto sus brazos — sincera y profundamente Sebastian. Eso no va a cambiar. Ni en el corto ni largo plazo. 

 

—¿Aunque algún día tengamos que decir adiós?

 

No, jamás podría decirte adiós. Si tuviera que decirte adiós, sería un adiós para siempre, porque sé bien que mi vida no tendría sentido, estaría como un “all american zombie”, muerto en vida. ¿Cómo puedo decirte... cómo puedo mostrarte?, ¿cómo puedo hacer que veas cuán profundo es el amor que siento?

 

—Eres el amor de mi vida.

 

Y no lo digo solo por la emoción del momento. No lo digo sólo para conservarte, no. Lo digo porque es la más intensa y cruda verdad de mi ser. Jamás podrá otra persona ser lo que tú eres para mí. Por eso, cuando me pides un beso, yo no puedo evitarlo. Te besaría mil años y jamás me cansaría. ¿Cómo puedo hacerte ver lo profundo de mi amor por ti? Soy un idiota con las palabras... pero, ¿podré transmitirlo con todo mi ser? es lo mejor que puedo hacer... y porque cuando dices “Te amo”, todo sacrificio vale la pena. Todo alrededor cobra sentido.


End file.
